The Broken Shard
by Sonsasu the Gray Daiconi
Summary: A long time has passed since their first meeting, but now a young woman, Mimic has an interesting social life to lead. However, two lonesome old friends have come back, and they're looking to rekindle a bit more then friendship... Read FFN profile.


**-WARNING-**

**Cussing & Gore**

* * *

**Welcome to the first episode of…**

**The Broken Shard**

**By, Sonsasu**

**Chapter One**

**Bang**

* * *

_**New York City**_

_**1:34 pm**_

* * *

Lying belly down upon a high roof, a woman in a white fox mask with a high-powered custom made sniper rifle resting on the ledge, continued to watch her target, detached from emotion, well almost… Never in her entire life had Lady Mimic felt so terribly bored, she was ready to bash her head against something, just to help pass the time, there were too many surrounding the target for her to have a safe shot…

Reaching behind her masked head, she drew black gloved fingers along red chopped hair, fingering the short stiff strands, the leader of operations Old Dog ordered all of his assassins to cut their hair. Unconsciously stroking the trigger, Lady Mimic peered once again through her brand new Sightron SIII scoop and a sadistic smile curved her lips, the target had finally moved out of the restaurant, walking down the sidewalk like a strutting peacock… Apparently, happy little rich man had tried to fuck with one of the low ranking Mafia kids, no one, and I do mean no one messes with the Vampire Clan Mafia, high or low rank, the leader Vamp always took these things as a personal insult…

Shaking her masked head Lady Mimic's gunpoint followed his strutting, after the head Vamp found out what this fool had done…he made a an actual appearance in The Broken Shard Syndicate HQ, a difficult place to find. This of course did not faze Old Dog, he spoke to him like an every day client, and then set everything up, Lord Infection a master hacker, pulled the required info on what's-his-name's routine, where he likes to hang out, where he lives, his family, the works. He gave the goods to Lady Mimic and she went looking for her target, while the Howling Ten, the other assassins in the little family, went out to snuff his…well everything, even his little dog Toto…

Lady Mimic mouthed bye, bye, and fired…the Jacketed Hollow Point or plated hollow point hit the man's temple flawlessly, blowing out the other side of his skull, spraying the white wall beside him in an arch of crimson, bone, and brain gunk, before twitching once, falling face down. People that had been near him screamed in terror, as expected, they scattered like ants under a magnifying glass, some spattered with dots of gore. Laughing aloud Lady Mimic crawled backwards carefully dragging her gun, rolling on a stiff back and rising she grabbed the oversized Cello case that lay before her black booted feet.

Opening the lid she removed her beloved white instrument, custom colored, placing it delicately on the graveled rooftop, she fisted her hand, pressing it against a hidden lock, the ring on her middle finger unlocking it. Turning to her gun Lady Mimic took it apart, and then placed the pieces in the secret side compartment, once finished she flicked it shut again before turning to put her Cello back. The sudden sound of gravel grinding against a heavy boot halted her in mid-motion, looking side to side, the eye slits of the mask not hampering her acute sight, reaching into the black leather trench coat Lady Mimic slowly slid her fingers around a throwing dart, covered in a potent poison.

Turning around she scanned the empty area, yet there was nothing…the only thing that accompanied her was a small satellite dish in the corner, no one could hide here, not with the roof being in the shape of an L and the door resting against the raised wall… A distant wail of sirens screaming in the cloudless night made Lady Mimic sigh in frustration…perhaps she needed a vacation or something, this sense of being watched had been going on for a whole week now…

Rolling tense shoulders, she picked up and placed the adult sized Cello back in its steel case, closing the lid, locking it, wrapping her hand around the strap, she slung it over her shoulder, grunting from the heavy weight as she rose…

"_Looks like I need to work out more…oh happy, happy, joy, joy… Shit…now I got the song stuck in my head…"_

Walking to the left of the building's rooftop, she hopped on its ledge and leapt off, landing on the fire escape, causing it to rattle violently, it also rattled her nerves…she despised heights… Struggling to stay upright, she held onto pride, even though she simply wanted to drop down and crawl the rest of the way, Lady Mimic cautiously made her way downwards, clinging to the railings with a death grip, one-step at a time…

If only she had taken a closer look near that damned satellite…

* * *

_**New York City**_

_**2:19 pm**_

* * *

Sighing in bliss Lady Mimic smiled behind her mask, she never liked heights…she did not suffer from a past trauma or anything…it is just heights were…not her thing. Walking with a small swagger, she did not bother to avoid the edges of puddles, first rule when walking, it is like Cleveland, step in a puddle and you get a free ride to Lake Erie…

Heading down the dark ally way, she grimaced as the rank scent of wet trash wafted under her nose, immediately provoking a…tender gagging reflex, swinging to the right she had to stop and say hello to the pizza she had for dinner… Once every half-digested slice was gone, she wiped her mouth with the back of a gloved hand, carefully taking a few breaths and ignoring the foul taste in her mouth, she backed away from the colorful…yuck, resuming her track.

Unfortunately, she did not get that far, three burly humans stepped out from behind the trash-bens…and Lady Mimic could not help the small shudder of disgust, how did they withstand the smell?

"Hey pretty fox…how bout we all go have some fun?" The leader, with blue eyes, short black hair smoothed back, a nose ring, and all leather biker clothing, was remarkably short, he stood about even with Lady Mimic's five foot five height. _"At least he's smart enough not to confuse me with a dog…"_ A low chuckle slowly turned into a maniac laugh…no she was not a head case, nor was she trying to spook them or promote confidence…it is just whenever Lady Mimic became nervous she would get a bubbly feeling in her tummy and start laughing…

Struggling to cease the annoying giggling, she gripped the case's strap tighter, glancing at each of the pale human males. The man on the right held a long rusty pole, gray eyes with dark circles under them, all biker leather and boots too, three tear tattoos trailing down his right cheek, bronze hair oiled in short spikes. The one on the left, idly swinging a long chain back and forth, black eyes, more biker leather with studded boots, a snake tattoo warped around his throat, shaved bald.

Gaze coming to rest on mini boy, Lady Mimic frowned, apparently, he did not possess a weapon, that was good, oh…never mind…he has a gun…

"Look bitch will you stop fucking laughing? It's fucking getting on my fucking nerves!" Snorting, a smirk replaced her smile, no need in cursing like a retarded sailor for others to get your point. Luckily, the bubbly feeling in her stomach had passed, leaving in its wake a tired calm and despite the gun, she noticed a sensation of something watching her… "If you're going to fire, stop hesitating already and shoot, I have things to do." That had to be the fatigue talking…she truly enjoyed life…so why in the world would she want to rush it to the end?

The lead man made an angry huffing sound and lifted the gun higher, aiming for her head…damn…bulletproof vests can only do so much… As Lady Mimic awaited the sound of gunfire, she noted that there was a fine trembling in his hand, wide-eyed gaze glued to the fire escape, the two other men clutching at their weapons, feet spread, eyes also stuck to the escape. Oh, there was that temptation to look up, because in the last few weeks, watching good horror movies had become her newest addiction, a roar that would have made Godzilla envious echoed down in the ally.

The earsplitting volume made Lady Mimic squeak, shoving herself against the wall, her silver colored Cello case probably adding a few new holes in the bricks… There was no need to look up, for the creature who sounded the roar leapt…all thirty feet down, landing on the concrete like a two ton wrecking ball. Pressing tighter against the wall, Lady Mimic began to search her memories, seeking info on what kind of organism this giant was, werewolves were smaller, had lower roaring and howling tones, dragons were too big, had much deeper vocals sounds, vampires could not even dream of reaching such width or height… The Tuatha De Danann Sidhe, also known as Fairies, no not the tiny ones with frilly little wings, the real Sidhe could make impressive illusions…but nowhere near as solid or…holy shit…

The unknown creature threw both arms out wide, fingers splayed apart, its head lowered, massive legs spread and bent at the knees, before releasing another one of those Godzilla roars. Flinching from the sound, Lady Mimic almost felt sorry for the three stupefied idiots, _almost_ being the key word, she watched partly transfixed as the muscle bound beastie charged forward. The lead man got a backhanded slap a crossed his face, making him twirl around like a ballerina and snapping his neck in a one-eighty spin, the dude had even got a single shot off…not that it did him any good obviously…

Pipe boy stood there immobile for a few stunned seconds, before letting out a loud shout, slamming the pole dead center on the creature's mask covered face…this just served to piss it off more, yanking the now head shaped piece of metal from the man's hands, he or whatever, broke it in two. Lifting an arm high he shoved the broken pipe halves directly into the dude's skull…kind of like a candy apple…twitching, he fell backwards onto the ground, plopping right into a muddy puddle.

With a growl the creature swung toward the chain fella, black tube like dreadlocks swinging in an arch behind him, however, this last guy was somewhat smart, he screamed like a girl, tossed the chain at his enemy, turned and ran. Sadly for him, he did not get very far, the giant reacted quickly, shifting the chain in his grasp he swung it like a whip, striking the man first on his tailbone, then sailing the chain right up his spine…holy shit…the dude fell dead face down…

In order to keep the chain from recoiling, the human like…unknown continued the upward swing, letting it soar above his head then fall behind him with a jangling crash, landing the bloody links in a puddle, water drops splashing Lady Mimic's lower legs. "H-holy…s-s-shit…" Her trembling cussing in the sudden silence seemed to have the intensity of shouting, but the creature had already relaxed, dropped the chain and turning to face her, rolls of soft clicking coming from him…it was certainly a he, no boobs…just great pectoral muscles…and one hell of an eight pack…

Slowly he walked towards Lady Mimic, still doing that clicking thing…immediately she went to jerk away from the wall and in turn did a reenactment of a yo-yo, looking down behind her Cello case, one red eyebrow twitched, a pipe had hooked into her trench coat… A very soft…purring caused her heart to skip a beat, craning her head back and up, a feeling of dread tightened an already tense belly, heck Lady Mimic did not even want to laugh…

Nine feet tall…and bending down, this was it…death had finally come a calling…closing blue eyes she held her breath as hand circled her throat…ah, death by strangulation…classic. Oh…or maybe not, the huge hand slipped to the back of her head, cradling it in a large palm, long thick fingers playing along her scalp, she had to suppress the ticklish shiver racing down her spine. What must be…talons or something slid underneath the band that held her mask in place, sliding it up, taking it with the slow movement, and easing it off her face, still she kept her eyes squeezed shut, personally she would rather not see death coming.

Warm knuckles brushed her cheek. _"What the fuck…?" _The weird purring had increased in volume and the cheek rubbing…well that was just plain odd, prying one eye open and looking up, Lady Mimic watched as the creature cocked his head to the side. Still bent down, his helmed head hovering over her face, she could feel the body heat radiating off him…like a living oven or something…

"_Good God I could use a cigarette right about now…"_

* * *

**To be continued…**

**Tune into the next episode of…**

**The Broken Shard**

* * *

**R&R please**

**If you spot anything wrong with the sentencing could you please tell me?**

* * *

**Disclaimer-I do not own Predator**

**© 2007-I own my characters Lady Mimic, Lord Infection, Old Dog, the plot and this fiction world**


End file.
